We Belong Together
by Yamory
Summary: Songfic MomoxRyoma... que hacer cuando la persona a la que amas se ha ido lejos y no le pudiste decir lo que sentias... será el amor capaz de derribar las barreras de la distancia?... You Found me de Kelly Clarkson... dejen Reviews
1. Hear Me

_**"Hear Me"**_

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

La tarde cayó en la Seigaku, todos los titulares se habían marchado hacía varias horas, solo quedaba uno, el sonido de la pelota rebotando y chocando contra la reja se agrandaba, los golpes eran cada vez mas fuertes…

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_-AH!-_ los gritos del chico se hacían cada vez mayores y algo desgarradores mientras golpeaba la pelota, en un par de ocasiones dejó la pelota clavada en la reja, todo parecía normal, de pronto dejó de jugar y caminó hacia el lugar para quitar la pelota, la tomó entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza…

_**You gotta be out there**_

_**You gotta be somewhere**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_-Hace tiempo que te fuiste-_ me recargo en la pared y me dejo caer al piso, suelto la raqueta y miro al cielo, tu rostro viene a mi, cierro los ojos intentando borrarte, pero es imposible, sigues ahí, tu olor, tus manos, tu cuerpo…

**_'Cause there are these nights when_**

_**I sing myself to sleep**_

**_And I'm hoping my dreams_**

_**Bring you close to me**_

_**Are you listening?**_

Tengo la vista perdida en el firmamento, el cielo se nubla repentinamente y comienza a llover, siento las gotas caer y resbalar sobre mi rostro, brazos y piernas, cierro los ojos para dejar que la lluvia caiga constante y me ayude a aclarar mis pensamientos, pero no funciona _–Donde estás Ryoma? No sabes cuanto te extraño…-_ la lluvia deja de caer tan repentinamente como apareció, siento que mis mejillas comienzan a humedecerse…

_**Hear me**_

**_I'm crying out_**

**_I'm ready now_**

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_-Lágrimas… mis lágrimas… cuando fue que comencé a llorar?...No lo sé-_ Me levanto lentamente y vuelvo a tomar la raqueta entre mis manos, camino hacia las canchas lenta pero firme y decididamente, como si aún estuvieses ahí, esperando continuar jugando un partido contra mi, limpio las lágrimas con mi brazo _–Porque te fuiste de aquí?-_ tomo una de las pelotas de la cesta, la boto un par de veces y vuelvo a sacar con toda mi fuerza intentando borrarte de mi mente, la pelota deja su huella en la cancha mojada…

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

Vuelvo a tomar una pelota de la cesta y hago otro saque, así lo hago varias veces, cada vez aumento la fuerza y tu rostro aparece más y más, mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse, me duele en el alma que no estés conmigo, de pronto resbalo y caigo al piso, cubro mi rostro intentando contener mis lágrimas pero no puedo _–Ryoma… te extraño… quisiera que estuvieras aquí- _las horas pasan rápidamente, la noche empieza a caer, mientras yo sigo pensando y llamándote en mi mente…

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

En ese momento el tiempo parece detenerse, parece como si mis llamados hubiesen sido escuchados o probablemente es solo mi imaginación…

_**I used to be scared of**_

_**Letting someone in**_

_**But it gets so lonely**_

**_Being on my own_**

Me levanto otra vez, guardo mis cosas y camino hacia mi bicicleta, comienzo a pedalear, recorro el mismo camino por el que solíamos ir juntos _–fui tan tonto, siempre supe lo que sentía por ti, pero jamás me animé a declararte abiertamente mi sentir-_ Llego a casa y pregunto si alguien llamó, pero siempre es la misma respuesta… No. Subo a mi habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tu mirada tan retadora, tus palabras, fue el día que conocí a ese angelito llamado Ryoma…

_**No one to talk to**_

_**And no one to hold me**_

_**I'm not always strong**_

_**Oh, I need you here**_

_**Are you listening?**_

Abrazo la almohada y por un segundo vuelvo a sentirte conmigo, tu aroma invade nuevamente mi nariz, doy vueltas en la cama desesperado por no tenerte, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no soy tan fuerte como creía _–Te necesito conmigo…-_ Me llaman para comer, pero no tengo hambre, desde que no estás no soy el mismo…

_**Hear me**_

**_I'm crying out_**

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_-Me di cuenta cuanto te necesitaba demasiado tarde, si hubiese actuado rápido tal vez no te habrías ido, tal vez hubieses encontrado una nueva razón para quedarte aquí, ambos seriamos felices, pero ahora yo me muero por que no estás conmigo-_, golpeo la pared suavemente con el puño _–Lograste volverme loco, con solo sentir tu presencia mis manos comenzaban a temblar, mi corazón palpitaba descontrolado- _río levemente, en realidad pensé estar enamorado de Ann… pero fue el error más grande de mi vida, no podría comparar lo que sentía cuando estaba contigo a lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella…

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

**_I'm screaming for you to please_**

_**Hear me**_

_-Todo giraba a tu alrededor… era feliz de poder estar junto a ti y poderte llamar mi amigo- _vuelvo a sentir mariposas en el estómago de tan solo recordarte… _-Quiero verte otra vez…-_ me siento en la cama, recargando mi espalda contra la pared, miró hacia la ventana, la noche estrellada adorna la ciudad _–una noche perfecta que debí haber pasado a tu lado…-_…

_**I'm restless and wild**_

_**I fall, but I try**_

_**I need someone to understand**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

Nadie comprende lo que siento, desde que te marchaste, los chicos han notado el cambio, pero nadie entiende el porque, el capitán se lo imagina, pero no llega a nada… intentó dejar mis sentimientos atrás, pero no puedo, sabes? El tenis me recuerda lo mucho que nos divertíamos juntos, cuando jugamos dobles por primera vez… _-el tenis me recuerda lo mucho que te quiero…-_…

_**I'm lost in my thoughts**_

_**And baby I've fought**_

_**For all that I've got**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_-Pelearé hasta el final por volverte a tener junto a mi Ryoma…-_ miro la foto que nos tomamos aquel día que festejamos el triunfo contra Fudomine, en ese entonces yo no tenía idea de lo mucho que podría llegar a amarte… _-intentaré seguir adelante por lo que me hubiese gustado tener contigo-_ vuelvo a acostarme y cierro los ojos…

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

**_Turn my world upside down_**

_**Find me**_

Tocan la puerta de mi habitación, pero no quiero salir… no quiero que me vean llorar por ti, mis padres no entenderían lo que siento… les digo que se vayan, que no quiero ver a nadie _–Hijo una tal Ann te llama por teléfono-_ ese nombre me recuerda lo tonto que fui al fijarme en ella, lo tonto que fui al tratar de buscar en ella lo que tenía justo frente a mi _–Dile que no estoy-_ no quiero verla otra vez, fue solo un error…

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

Llama un par de veces más, no se porque esa chica insiste tanto, si vuelve a llamar le diré lo que en verdad siento, estoy decidido a decirle a todo el mundo que te quiero solo a ti Echizen… quisiera que tu también estuvieras aquí para que lo escuches… _-Ryoma… Ryoma… Ryoma…-_ en mi cabeza no hay otra cosa que no seas tu, te quiero aquí!...

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

El teléfono suena un par de veces, pero nadie contesta, yo no tengo deseos de contestar, esa mujer es molesta, cuando me dispongo a contestar el teléfono deja de _sonar –seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que pasa y que ya no me interesa- _suspiro con pesadez mientras las horas pasan, sin poder pensar en nada más que en ti Ryoma… cierro los ojos intentando descansar y para que, aunque sea en mi sueños, podamos estar juntos…

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

Mi celular comienza a sonar meto la mano a mi pantalón, contesto sin ganas _–diga?-_ nadie contesta, tal vez sea Ann otra vez, _-esa mujer es demasiado molesta-_, cuelgo y me cubro el rostro con el brazo…

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh...**_

Segundos después el celular suena _–diga?-_ se escucha una respiración _–…Momoshiro?- _siento que mi corazón se detiene, comienzo a temblar y mi respiración se vuelve agitada _–Ryo… Ryoma…- _el sonido de tu voz me ha dado vida otra vez… poder escuchar tu voz es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

Un largo silencio se apodera de ambos _–Momo, yo…-_ tu voz titubeante me preocupa _–que sucede…- _contesto intentando modular mi voz _–Momo… tengo algo que decirte…-_ mi corazón palpita rápidamente _–dime que sucede Echizen…-_ pero no hay respuesta _–Ryoma que sucede…- -Momo es que yo quiero decirte que he pensado en muchas cosas y…-_ sonrío levemente ante el aparente nerviosismo de tu voz _–y… entre las cosas en las que pensado estás tu…- _por fin después de mucho tiempo al parecer mis llamados fueron escuchados y ahora quiero decirte cuando te quiero _–Ryoma escucha yo…-_ titubeo un poco, pero al final tengo que decirlo _-Te amo!- _tu no dices nada y me preocupa, la escena fue dibujada tantas veces en mi cabeza y cada una de esas veces tu silencio no aparecía…

* * *

SALUT!

Aquí LadyIceKiller reportándose! espero les haya gustado este que fue el primer capítulo... ahora estoy trabajando en la continuación, aunque aún no sé si dejarlo solo en dos o continuar con más... no lo sé, estoy en un dilema, lo que si es un hecho es que seguiré el songfic... XD me paso a retirar y por favor... DEJEN REVIEW!

Au Revoir


	2. You Found Me

_**"You Found Me"**_

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

_

* * *

-Te amo!- tu dulce voz pronuncia las palabras que por tanto tiempo quise escuchar cuando estaba ahí… no sé que responderte… mi cabeza dice que responda pero… mis labios no se mueven… __-Ryoma… sigues ahí?_- tu voz me devuelve a la realidad, pero aún así… no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna…!- tu dulce voz pronuncia las palabras que por tanto tiempo quise escuchar cuando estaba ahí… no sé que responderte… mi cabeza dice que responda pero… mis labios no se mueven… - tu voz me devuelve a la realidad, pero aún así… no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna… 

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**If it is**_

**_Please don't wake me from this high_**

_**I've become comfortably numb**_

_-Ryoma… siento si lo que dije te incomodó… no era mi intención-_ puedo escuchar como se quiebra tu voz… creo que mi silencio te lastima_… -Lo… Lo siento Momo…-_por fin digo algo… _-Lo sientes? Porque?-_ Tu tono de voz me hace creer que las palabras que antes pronunciaste fueron solo un producto de mi imaginación y los sueños que solía tener, en los que ambos, nos amábamos sin barreras, sin preocupaciones… aún así… si eso fuese solo un tonto sueño, quisiera que siguiera así…

_**Until you opened up my eyes**_

_**To what it's like**_

_**When everything's right**_

_**I can't believe**_

_-Momo… que fue lo que dijiste?-_ necesito saber si fue verdad o no… _-Ryoma… yo… dije que… Te Amo…-_ mi corazón palpita rápidamente fue verdad, en serio me amas… _-Gracias Momo…-_ una leve sonrisa adorna mis labios y unas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas _–No tienes nada que agradecer…- _dices mientras sueltas una pequeña risa _–No Momo, estás equivocado… me has hecho valorar muchas cosas… entre ellas… el amor…-_ mi rostro se ensombrece un poco al recordar lo infeliz que fui hasta antes de conocerte…

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

**_How did you know just where I would be?_**

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_-Ryoma… es verdad lo que me dices?-_ Tal vez sea mi imaginación pero… podría jurar que estás emocionado _–Si… es verdad…-_ tu respiración se vuelve agitada, mi corazón late presuroso _–Podemos vernos?-_ tu pregunta me toma por sorpresa _–disculpa?- -que si… podemos vernos… digo… si quieres- -SI!-_ respondí de inmediato _–Esta bien… entonces… te veo en…- _de pronto tu voz se fue _–disculpa? No te escuché-_ dije con una sonrisa en lo _labios -que nos vemos en…- _el sonido de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad _–hey Ryo…- _la llamada se corta _–No… debe ser una broma-_ intentó encender mi teléfono pero la batería está descargada

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_**

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_-Creo que… no le importó-_ Momo deja su teléfono sobre la mesita y se recuesta en la cama _–Demonios que hago!- _comienzo a dar vueltas por toda su habitación… Miro hacia la ventana, comienza a llover –_necesito verlo… quiero verlo…-_ tomo mi chamarra y salgo en dirección a tu casa, esquivo a algunas parejas que pasan por ahí y en varias ocasiones corro a mitad de la calle, doblo en la esquina siguiente y choco con alguien _–Ryoma…-_ es una voz chillona, miro hacia el piso _–Sakuno, eres tu-_ te levantas y me abrazas _–Ryoma! Te extrañé tanto- _comienzas a llenarme el rostro de besos _–Suéltame! Que no comprendes que yo no te quiero a ti?-_ te empujo y te veo caer mientras yo sigo mi camino

_**So, here we are**_

_**That's pretty far**_

**_When you think of where we've been_**

**_No going back_**

_**I'm fading out**_

_-Ya casi…-_ la lluvia se hace más fuerte y resbalo en varias ocasiones hasta llegar a tu casa _–Por favor… espero que no estés molesto…- _toco la puerta _–buenas… buenas noches, está Momoshiro?...-_ _–Si muchacho, anda, entra- -Gracias…-_ entro a tu casa y segundos después apareces frente a mi… _-Momo…- -Como estás Echizen?-_ te acercas a mi y no puedo evitar que mi corazón empiece a palpitar rápidamente… siento que va a salirse de mi pecho _–He estado muy bien Momo…- _siento como un leve rubor adorna mis mejillas y dejo de mirarte _–Me alegro Ryoma…- _tu cálida mano se posa sobre una de mis mejillas y la acaricia con ternura _–Mo… Momo…-_ tu dedo índice silencia mis labios y me miras con ternura _- Echizen… te amo…_

_**All that has faded me within**_

_**You're by my side**_

_**Now everything's fine**_

_**I can't believe**_

Me quedo estático, no puedo articular palabra alguna, pero de pronto mis brazos se aferran a tu cuello y mis labios pronuncian un par de palabras que siempre quise que escucharas _–Te amo, Momo…-_ tus manos me toman con firmeza de la cintura y después tus labios se acercan a los míos, cierro los ojos por instinto _–Echizen… eres un angelito-_ abro los ojos de inmediato, solo para encontrarme con tus labios en los míos…

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

**_How did you know just where I would be?_**

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_-Momo… yo…-_ tu respiración en mi cuello me hace temblar, mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y me aferro con fuerza a tu cuello, tus brazos rodean tierna, pero firmemente mi cintura, no puedo evitarlo y suelto un leve jadeo al sentirte tan cerca de mi _–Momo…-_ digo en un susurro _–No digas nada Ryoma…-_ el sonido de tu voz, tu aliento acariciando mi oreja, me obligan a aferrarme con mas fuerza a ti _–No me sueltes, por favor…-_ te pido con un hilo de voz _–No lo haré… nunca te dejaré…-_ sonríes y me tomas en tus brazos _–Madre!-_ gritas, pero nadie responde, estamos solos…

**_The ups and the downs_**

_**And you still didn't leave**_

**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_**

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

Me llevas en tus brazos hasta tu habitación, donde, con extrema ternura, me besas y acaricias _–Ryoma… te amo tanto, me has hecho mucha falta…-_ tu enormes ojos se posan sobre los míos, tu mirada es brillante y llena de amor _–Momo… yo… quiero agradecerte…-_ me miras algo desconcertado, ciertamente yo no acostumbro a agradecer _–Agradecer?-_ asiento con la cabeza _–Si… te agradezco por estar conmigo, por ayudarme, por no dejarme solo nunca y apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas, gracias… por amarme…_

_**And I was hiding**_

_**'Til you came along**_

_**And showed me where I belong**_

_**You found me**_

Tu respuesta es un largo y apasionado beso, un beso ansioso, desesperado, que correspondo de la misma manera, demostrando que quiero permanecer contigo… al menos por esta noche, tus fuertes brazos me llevan hasta la cama sin aparente esfuerzo, mientras tus labios siguen haciendo su trabajo…

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know?**_

_**How did you know?**_

Al sentir el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mi, me aferro a tu cuerpo y te miro desafiante _–Sabes que adoro los retos Echizen- _respondes mientras acaricias mi piel por debajo de la ropa _–Mada Mada…- _tus dedos se posan firmes sobre mis labios _–Dilo después de que termine…-_ sonríes y me besas el cuello, dejas pequeñas marcas y me arrancas gemidos leves, de un momento a otro mi camisa esta en el piso y tu acaricias mi pecho y abdomen, rozas mi cuello con tu nariz y tu respirar me hace cosquillas, bajas hasta mi torso y comienzas a saborearlo…

_**You found me**_

_**When no one else was lookin'**_

**_How did you know just where I would be?_**

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_-Te adoro Momo…-_ entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos y cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estoy al mando, me toca jugar a mi, sonrío y te beso, despeino un poco tus cabellos y acaricio ese abdomen, esos brazos que tanto me enloquecen, te quito la camisa y beso tu cuello, juego un poco, jugamos mientras nos amábamos solo un poco… De pronto, ambos nos encontramos sin ropa, frente a frente, acariciándonos, amándonos…

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_**

_**You found me**_

_-Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-_ me miraste con ternura _–Ya no hay vuelta atrás Momo…-_respondí y te hice saber mi respuesta con un beso, sonreíste y entraste en mi arrancándome un gemido, me aferré a las sábanas y cerré los ojos mientras te movías dentro de mi, me abrazaste intentando ayudarme a amainar un poco el dolor _–Mo… Momo… te amo…-_dije apenas en un murmullo _–Yo también… te amo Ryoma…_

_**(You found me)**_

**_(When no one else was lookin')_**

_**You found me**_

Seguías besándome y acariciándome, intentabas hacerme olvidar el dolor, pero ambos sabíamos que no era necesario, que esos gemidos solo dejaban al descubierto el placer de estar con la persona amada…

**_(How did you know just where I would be?)_**

_**You broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

Llegamos al climax, un ronco gemido Salió de ti y después te dejaste caer en la cama junto a mi, ambos bañados en sudor y agitados _–Echizen…- _me hablas mientras intentas regular tu respiración, te miro, la luz de la luna y el sudor hacían brillar tu piel de una forma espectacular, te miro idiotizado, tus brazos se cierran en mi cintura y me acercan a ti _–Gracias…-_ dices, y sonrío _–No… gracias a ti… tu me encontraste y me aceptaste como era-_ No pude continuar porque tus suaves labios se posaron en los míos y tus manos me hicieron acomodarme en tu pecho, escuchando el latir de tu corazón hasta quedarme dormido en tus brazos, justo como había soñado desde hacía tiempo…

**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_**

_**The good and the bad**_

_**And the things in between**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

Pero… esa sería la primera y la última vez que estaríamos juntos… al amanecer tenía que regresar a América y temía decírtelo… _-Momo… I guees that you saw what nobody could see, the good and the bads and the things in between… you found me… Te amo…-_ dejo la pequeña nota junto a ti esperando la leas y puedas disculparme por mi cobardía, beso tus labios y te miro por última vez… por última vez…

Continuará…

* * *

SALUT!

LadyIce reportándose! tanto tiempooooo! Hace mucho que no escribía… TT.TT ya me hacía falta… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo! Bueno… el próximo capítulo será el final… n.n

Au Revoir


	3. Kimi ni Aitakute

"**_Kimi ni Aitakute"_**

_**Gackt**_

* * *

Algunos rayos de sol me pegan justo en la cara y volteo hacia donde se supone deberías estar, pero en cambio me encuentro con algo que me deja extrañado _-Momo… I guees that you saw what nobody could see, the good and the bads and the things in between… you found me… Te amo…- _mis manos tiemblan y la nota cae al piso al mismo tiempo que una lágrima…

_**Kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute**_

_**Mou ichido kono te wo tsunaide hoshii**_

Han pasado ya varios meses desde aquella noche tan mágica que pasamos juntos… pero aún así, no logro sacarte de mi mente, me duele… me duele mucho… hace unas semanas me hablaste, te dije lo mucho que te amaba y te pregunté cuando regresarías… tu respuesta fue un largo silencio… _-NO TE VAYAS RYOMA! NO ME DEJES!-_ es lo que siempre digo en mis sueños…

_**Kono heya ni mada okiwasureta kimi no omokage wo sagashiteiru yo**_

_**Me wo tojireba ima mo kimi ga soba ni iru you na ki ga shite**_

_**Itsuka wa atarimae no you ni**_

_**Wakare ga kuru koto wakatteita no ni**_

Todas las noches te escribo cartas que nunca puedo enviar, analizo la situación, he pensado varias veces en ir hasta el otro lado del mundo, solo para tenerte otra vez conmigo y no dejarte partir jamás!... _–Aún huele a ti-_ tomo la sábana entre mis brazos y cierro los ojos, parece que otra vez tengo tu suave piel conmigo… y aunque me cuesta admitirlo… sabía que esto pasaría algún día… ambos tendríamos que partir, decirnos adiós, pero _–Me niego!-_ una suave brisa entra por mi ventana y acaricia mi rostro… es como el roce de tus labios…

_**Kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute**_

_**Wasureru koto nante dekiyashinai kara**_

_**Kimi ga mienakute nandomo kizutsuketa keredo**_

_**Mou ichido kono te wo tsunaide hoshii**_

_-Momo… hola… yo…-_ no puedo ocultar mi felicidad _–Ryoma! Ryoma! Te extraño! Me haces tanta falta!-_ una tímida sonrisa escapa de tus labios y me hace feliz, desde hace tiempo no te escuchaba reír y el que lo hayas hecho ahora me renueva… quiero volverte a ver… pronto, pronto…

_**Deatta toki ni koi ni ochite omowazu kimi wo dakishimeteita**_

_**Sonna boku ni warainagara "baka ne" to karuku kisu shite**_

_**Daremo ga deai to wakare no naka de**_

_**Tashika na ai ni kizuiteiku**_

Recuerdo que desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti y quise abrazarte y no soltarte jamás… jamás _–Eres un tonto Momo…-_ tu voz me devolvió a la realidad y un beso tuyo del otro lado de la línea me hizo estremecer… _-Cuando volverás Ryoma… dime… cuando… no puedo soportar tanto tiempo alejado de ti-_ Ambos debemos estar unidos y lo sabes… simplemente nacimos para estar juntos _–No lo sé… no sé si algún día regresaré-_ tus palabras me hieren… lastiman mi corazón…

_**Kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute**_

_**Hajimete kimi ni atta hoshizora no shita de**_

_**Kimi ni tsutaetai todokanai omoi demo**_

_**Boku no kokoro wa mada kimi wo sagashiteiru**_

_-Ryoma… no me digas eso… me lastimas sabes?- -Pero… es verdad Momo… no sé cuando podré regresar…-_ Suspiro con pesadez _–Momo… estás molesto?- -No podría molestarme contigo Ryoma… nunca me molestaría contigo-_ ríes suavemente, de la nada recuerdo lo bellas que estaban las estrellas el día que regresaste y cómo el grito de mi corazón fue escuchado por ti y me caíste del cielo, cuanto te extrañé y rogué porque regresaras, temía que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero eso no sucedió… mi deseo se cumplió…

_**Itsuka wa atarimae no you ni**_

_**Wakare ga kuru koto wakatteita no ni**_

_-Momo… tengo que irme… adiós-_ Adiós? Porque te despides… será que en realidad no piensas volver conmigo nunca? _–Hasta pronto Ryoma…-_ cortas la llamada… Porque te despides, no me digas que en verdad vas a irte y me dejarás solo… deseo que esto solo sea una broma de mal gusto… pero… a juzgar por tus palabras… no sé que decir o que pensar, nunca sé que pasará cuando se trata de ti… eres impredecible y eso me asusta…

_**Kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute**_

_**Wasureru koto nante dekiyashinai kara**_

_**Kimi no tame nara sou kimi no tame nara...**_

Miro mi calendario… hace exactamente una semana hablamos por última vez… mi vida pierde sentido… extraño el sonido de tu dulce voz… Doy vueltas en mi cama desesperado, esperando tu llamada… pero nada, no pasa nada _–Ryoma…-_ un par de lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, hace tiempo que no lloraba… Salgo de mi casa, detesto estar encerrado, me siento como león enjaulado, subo a mi bicicleta y sin darme cuenta llego al aeropuerto _–Que diablos hago aquí-_ bajo de la bicicleta y camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar al lugar donde despedimos al capitán cuando se fue a Alemania, algo me dice que me quede y espere…

_**Mou ichido kono te wo tsunaide hoshii**_

_**Itusmo tsunaida te wa atatakakatta**_

_-Momo?...-_ una pequeña voz detrás de mi me hace voltear _–Ryo… Ryoma…- _me quedo parado sin saber que hacer, sin decir nada me abrazas –quería darte una sorpresa… como supiste que venía- te miro algo desconcertado _–No… no lo sabía… pero de igual forma… me sorprendiste-_ sonríes como pocas veces y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas te abrazo contra mi pecho y beso tus cabellos _–Echizen… quiero que sepas, que no importa cuan lejos te vayas o por cuanto tiempo, no permitiré que te vayas por completo y siempre tendrás mis brazos para abrazarte con ternura… te amo…- _me miras y me besas tiernamente _–No me iré nunca más y estaremos juntos por siempre-_ nos fundimos en un tierno beso sabiendo que en verdad así será…

FIN!

* * *

Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero no me salía el final espero haya sido de su agrado… he llegado al último capítulo, gracias a los que leyeron el fic y me dejaron reviews… y sobre todo gracias por su paciencia! En fin, me voy, espero poder escribir más cosas de esta pareja…cuidense! Y arriba el MomoxRyo!

Au Revoir!


End file.
